


You Promised Me Forever

by tsukkinice



Series: Kenma's broken heart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating Kuroo, Hurt Kenma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, friends are great!!, im so sorry i hurt kenma, kuroo isnt actually a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkinice/pseuds/tsukkinice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma thought he would come home from a bad day at work and cuddle his boyfriend, what he didn't realize is that he was about to watch his world break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this story is going to have 2-4 chapters??? again, I apologize for hurting kenma. I love him to pieces

Kenma was walking up the path to his and Kuroo’s house. He had a really bad night at work and he just wanted to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and cuddle. He pulled his keys out of his bag and put the key in the lock, quietly walking into the living room. He dropped his bag and padded up the stairs and to the door of their room. He looked inside and he felt his heart drop. There was his boyfriend, with a tall, blond boy straddling his lap. They had their lips locked in a heated kiss. Kenma lifted his hand to his mouth and made a broken noise. He watched as the two boys broke apart quickly, with Kuroo’s hands on the boy’s chest, pushing him back. 

“Kenma! W-What are you doing home?” Kuroo said, standing up from the bed. 

“Um...I-I live here and it’s nine… I just g-got off..” Kenma said softly, his voice breaking. 

Kenma watched as the blond said a quiet apology and walked out of the room and out of their apartment. 

“Kenma, l-let me explain..” Kuroo began.

“Y-You...You promised m-me forever…” Kenma said almost silently.

Kuroo began walking towards Kenma but he backed up and ran out of the room. He ran out of the apartment despite Kuroo’s yelling. He kept running until he ended up in front of a familiar door. He knocked lightly on the door and wait for a response.

“Hey hey hey, what’s- Kenma oh my god, are you okay?” Bokuto answered.

Kenma didn’t realize it but he had tears streaming down his face. He didn’t want to bother Bokuto but he didn’t know where else to go. Bokuto is Kuroo’s best friend and he is dating Kenma’s best friend Akaashi. Kenma took a deep breath and broke down, falling into Bokuto’s arms.  
-  
Bokuto was sitting on his couch, watching a movie. He had just gotten back from taking a run and he was so sore. He leaned back and sighed when there was a soft knock at his door. He stood up, confused and walked to the door. Maybe it was Akaashi. He wasn’t supposed to be over for a couple more hour but maybe he got bored. He opened the door.

“Hey hey hey, what’s- Kenma oh my god, are you okay?” He answered.

He was shocked to see the image in front of him. Kenma was standing outside of his door, 9:30 at night, with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was still in his work uniform. Kenma looked at him for a few moments before he collapsed into Bokuto’s arms. Bokuto didn’t know how to react at first, he just froze. After a couple minutes, he scooped up the small, crying mess and carried him inside.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is basically just a filler

After Bokuto got Kenma settled on the couch, he wrapped a blanket around him and made his way into the kitchen. He began making Kenma a cup of tea when the doorbell rang. He ran from his place in the kitchen to the door and opened it slowly.

“Hello Bokuto-san. I know I’m a bit early, but the teacher let me out of class early.” 

Akaashi was standing outside of Bokuto’s apartment in a long, black coat with a grey button up underneath. He paired the shirt with a pair of tight, black pants. 

“No, no. It’s fine. Kenma’s here, he showed up on my doorstep. He was crying really hard.” Bokuto said, running his hand through his hair.

Akaashi’s eyes widened and he pushed passed Bokuto, running into the livingroom. He threw his jacket off and ran towards the bundle of blankets on the couch. 

“Kenma, hey, love,” Akaashi put a light hand on Kenma’s shoulder.

Kenma jerked slightly and poked his head out of the blanket he was bundled in. He met Akaashi’s eyes and his own widened before he fell into Akaashi’s lap and began sobbing again.

“Shh, it’s okay. Talk to me, sweetheart. What happened?” Akaashi said softly, running a gentle hand through Kenma’s hair.

Kenma was shaking in Akaashi’s arms and he kept making small choking sounds. Bokuto ran into the kitchen and grabbed the hot tea he made him and a bottle of cold water. Akaashi got Kenma to sit up and take a sip of the water. 

“I came home f-from work….and I walked into Kuroo and I’s house and he-he was sitting on the bed with a-another guy in his lap a-and.. They were k-kissing…” Kenma was finally able to say.

“Oh my god, Kenma. I’m so sorry.. Did you know the other guy or..? Did Kuroo-san notice you?” Akaashi asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve seen the guy b-before. He works with Kuroo. I believe his name is Kei… Kuroo saw me after I accidentally made a noise in t-the doorway. The other guy left and I didn’t let Kuroo speak to me.. I-I just ran out..” Kenma said, leaning against Akaashi.

Akaashi nodded and jumped as he hear the sound of Bokuto’s bedroom door slamming shut. Akaashi and Kenma both looked towards it and Akaashi sighed, before standing up carefully. 

“I’ll be right back,” Akaashi said to Kenma and he gave a small nod in response.

Akaashi walked over to the door and knocked lightly before entering. Once he was inside, he saw Bokuto in the corner of the room, throwing a hoodie over his head. Once he got the hoodie on, he grabbed a beanie and put it over his hair which was hanging down in his face rather than gelled back. 

“Where are you going?” Akaashi said, startling Bokuto.

“Where do you think? He’s my best friend so I think I should be the one to go over there and beat the shit out of him.” Bokuto said, turning around to face his boyfriend.

“Beating him up won’t solve anything.” Akaashi said back to him, sighing lightly.

“Do you honestly think I care if it solves anything? I have known Kuroo my whole life and this isn’t something the Kuroo I know would ever do. He’s changed and I don’t like it. Kenma is too good for him. He hurt Kenma and that not okay.” Bokuto said back, walking towards the door of the room. 

“You’re going to regret this.” Akaashi said, but stepped aside so Bokuto could walk out. 

“I won’t. I’m sure of that.” Bokuto said back and walked out of his apartment. 

Once Bokuto left, Akaashi sat back down next to Kenma and sighed. Kenma looked over at him in confusion. 

“Where did he go?” Kenma asked quietly.

“To your house.” Akaashi said back and Kenma’s eye widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know im updating early, but everyone seems to really like this and I was really inspired by all your kind words so as a thank you, heres a new chapter :)

Bokuto was walking down the street towards the house he was used to going to for months now. Kuroo has been his friend for many years and he honestly can’t believe the events that are unfolding in front of him. He wasn’t that close to Kenma, but the fact that he showed up at his house broke Bokuto’s heart. He has never seen Kenma cry before and it isn’t something he ever wants to see again.

Bokuto pulled his hands out of his coat as he walked up the drive to Kenma and Kuroo’s small house and sighed. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. 

“Oh my god, Bo. I’m so excited to see you here. I messed up big time.” Kuroo said as he opened the door. 

“Yeah, I know.” Bokuto said as he followed Kuroo in. 

Kuroo walked into the living room before stopping to turn and look at Bokuto. 

“You know…?” Kuroo said, running a hand through his dark hair. 

Bokuto looked around the room and his heart broke. There were pictures of Kuroo and Kenma all over the walls. There were pictures that Kenma had taken of Kuroo when he wasn't looking. It was beautiful. It look like a house that should have been filled with love, not what Bokuto saw on Kenma’s face. Bokuto looked back at Kuroo and noticed the dark lovebite on the side of his neck. It looked extremely fresh.

“He showed up at my place, Kuroo. He was sobbing.” Bokuto said back to him, tightening his fists at his sides.

“He didn’t tell you, did he..?” Kuroo said, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

“He did. He told me what you did. And the mark on your neck also tells me otherwise.” Bokuto said, staying plantred to the ground on the other side of the room.

Kuroo’s head shot up and he cover the mark on his neck.

“Look. Bo, I can explain.” Kuroo said, his eyes wide. 

“Let’s hope you can, because I’m not here to comfort you.” Bokuto said stepping forward.

“So, this guy was crying at work and I went up to him to ask him if he was okay. He told me that his boyfriend just broke up with him and he was really upset. So I told the guy, Tsukki, that after we got off he could come over and hang out with me and Kenma to make him feel better. He thought that would be nice so after work we came back here. I was looking at him and I just couldn’t help myself. He look so sweet and I was so frustrated because Kenma still won’t put out because he’s asexual and he doesn’t like that stuff so I had to. And we just started making out. Then Kenma walked in.” Kuroo sighed. 

Bokuto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could someone cheat just because they’re partner is asexual. Akaashi is asexual and Bokuto could never imagine doing that to him.

“He wasn’t putting out?! SO, you cheated on him!?” Bokuto was fuming now.

“I’m a sexual person! I have needs too!” Kuroo said standing up.

“That doesn’t mean you cheat on your boyfriend! You should’ve talked to him!” Bokuto said taking a step forward.

“He wouldn’t have listened! Why are you defending him!? You’re my best friend!” Kuroo said throwing his hands up.

“Kuroo. You may be my best friend, but you are a major douchebag.” Bokuto said before he raise his hand and punched Kuroo as hard as he could in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for this, Kuroo isn't actually an asshole


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically just Akaashi calming our smol hurt boy down and taking care of him.

Kenma had his head laying in Akaashi’s lap and he was breathing in and out slowly. Akaashi was running his hands through Kenma’s hair slowly.

 

“Why did he do this to me?” Kenma finally said out loud. 

 

Akaashi sighed and stood up, lifting Kenma with him. He picked up the blanket which fell to the floor and tossed it to the room. He hooked his arms under Kenma’s legs and back, walking to the bathroom. Kenma looked up at Akaashi, wondering where they were going but didn’t asked, wrapping his arms around his neck. Akaashi carried Kenma into the bathroom and set him on the toilet seat, turning around to open the bathroom closet. Once inside, he began to look through the items and started to pull out things. He pulled out shampoo, bubble bath, and a washcloth. He turned to Kenma and smiled softly.

 

“How would you feel about a bath?” Akaashi said, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear.

“Will you sit with me while I’m in there…?” Kenma said, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“Of course.” Akaashi said back to him.

 

Akaashi walked over to the bathtub and began to run the water. He waited for it to fill up a bit before he reached over and grabbed the bubble bath. He began to pour some in, smiling softly when the scent hit him. It was apple scented, Kenma’s favorite. 

 

“I’m going to go get you some water and strawberries because I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten today. You can undress and get in while I am gone.” 

 

Akaashi left the bathroom, closing the door quietly. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets. He then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of strawberries. He cut off the tops of them and arranged them in the bowl. He sprinkled a bit of sugar on them before he returned the carton to the refrigerator. He picked up the bowl and water bottle and made his way back to the bathroom door. He knocked lightly.

 

“Hey, are you ready for me to come in?” Akaashi called out to Kenma from behind the closed door.

 

Kenma respond with a quiet ‘yes’ before Akaashi opened the door. He sat himself on the floor next to Kenma who was in the bubble bath he had prepared.

 

“How does it feel?” Akaashi asked, holding the bowl and water bottle in his lap.

“It feels nice, it smells good too.” Kenma said back, giving Akaashi a small smile. 

“That’s good, I made sure to use your favorite scent. Now, do you think that you can eat a bit for me? I brought you some strawberries and water.” 

 

Kenma nodded and turned his head towards Akaashi. His eyes were still very glassy and red. Akaashi lifted up one of the strawberries and placed it in Kenma’s now opened mouth. Kenma chewed the strawberry very slowly, hugging his knees to his chest. 

 

“After your bath, do you want to go lay in bed and listen to soothing music?” Akaashi said when Kenma finished chewing the strawberry.

 

Kenma nodded and opened his mouth for another strawberry. After Akaashi had gotten him to eat all of the strawberries, he opened the water bottle and handed it to him. Kenma took a sip of the water and handed it back. Akaashi placed the now closed water bottle on the sink and grabbed the shampoo. He scooted closer Kenma and cupped his hands together to bring water up to Kenma’s head to get his hair wet. Once it was damp, Akaashi put a bit of the shampoo in his hands and brought it up to Kenma’s head. He began to slowly massage it into Kenma’s hair.

 

“Do you think I should break up with Kuroo?” Kenma said after a couple minutes of silence.

“I think you should do what you feel is best for you.” Akaashi replied, rinsing out the last bit of soap out of Kenma’s hair.

“I don’t know what to do. I love him so much, I have never loved someone more than I love him. He’s my first love, my first kiss, and...He was going to be my first time.” Kenma said with a sigh.

“I know how that feels, trust me. I’m terrified dating Bokuto-san because I already gave him everything I have. If he left now, I wouldn’t know what to do.” Akaashi said back.

 

Akaashi got a towel out of the closet and opened it up for Kenma. He looked away as Kenma stood up and wrapped the towel around himself. Akaashi opened the bathroom door and grabbed Kenma’s clothes before heading to the bedroom.

 

“I can lend you a more comfortable tee shirt so you don’t have to stay in your work uniform.” Akaashi said, pulling out two shirts and a pair of sweatpants. 

 

Akaashi quickly changed into a shirt and the sweatpants, before handing Kenma the other shirt. It was big on Akaashi so he knows it’ll be okay for Kenma. Kenma dropped his towel after Akaashi looked away and pulled on his boxer and the shirt. The shirt stopped about mid thigh on Kenma and he smiled down at it softly. It was pretty soft.

Akaashi laid down on the bed and waited for Kenma to crawl in with him. Once he did, Akaashi put the blanket back down and pulled Kenma into him. Kenma rested his head against Akaashi’s chest and Akaashi wrapped an arm around him. They laid there in silence for a few moments before Akaashi heard soft sniffling. He pulled Kenma closer and held the broken boy to his chest until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendship is the best ship, #Kenmaprotectionsquad2k16


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter in this story. :(((((((((   
> if you guys would like me to write more, you can say so in he comments and I may write a small sequel <333

Bokuto watched as Kuroo fell backwards, clutching his jaw. He was breathing heavily as he backed up from Kuroo, putting his hand back to his side. 

“What the hell, Bokuto!?” Kuroo shouted.

 

“Go fuck yourself.” Bokuto said and left the house. 

He began walking back to his place. When he opened the door, he found Kenma and Akaashi on the couch, watching a movie.He smiled to himself and walked over to them. Akaashi was sitting on one end with Kenma’s head in his lap so he sat on the other end and pulled Kenma’s legs into his lap.

 

“So, how’d everything go?” Kenma asked softly and he turned so he could look up at Bokuto.

 

“I punched him.” Bokuto said with a sigh.

 

“Thank you. I broke up with him. I sent him a message.” Kenma responded, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Good, you deserve so much better.” Bokuto said, running his thumb along Kenma’s calf.

 

“I just don’t know where I’m supposed to go, I moved in with him and sold my apartment.” 

 

“Move in here. I have space?” Bokuto blurted out. 

 

“Are you serious?” Kenma said, sitting up quickly to look at Bokuto.

 

“Yeah, at least until you can get back on your-” Bokuto was cut off by the small blonde throwing himself into his arms.

 

Bokuto laughed and hugged him back, smiling. Akaashi was looking at them with a fond smile and then decided he would join the hug as well. 

 

“Thank you so much, Bo.” Kenma said as they all broke away from the hug.

 

“It’s not a problem at all, it actually gets quite lonely around here.” Bokuto chuckled and turned himself back to the movie. 

 

Even though everything fell apart in Kenma’s world today, he smiled to himself. He had the strongest glue in the world to keep him together in the form of two loveable owls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap!
> 
> but seriously, thank you all so much for your incredibly sweet comments and just everything you've done for this story, it means so much to me and this is my first successful story and I just love you all :))))))))))))


End file.
